


Life Line

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assault, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: SPENCER REID IS IN PRISON, AND DEREK GETS A CALL FROM REID'S MOTHER ASKING HOW HE'S GONNA HELP. WHEN REID HAS FRESH BRUISES ON HIS FACE, MORGAN DECIDES HE MIGHT NEED TO GET SOMEONE IN THERE WITH REID AND PROTECT HIM...AFTER ALL, HIS PRETTY BOY NEEDS HIM...AND DEREK REALLY NEEDS HIS PRETTY BOY...





	1. Chapter 1

Life Line  
A Moreid Fic  
Part 1

 

The cell phone ringing loudly next to him, woke him from a dead sleep. Derek grumbled, batting at the blankets that covered his face. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes long enough to be able to see his phone. Once untangled from the sheets, he turned to his nightstand, clicked the lamp on and looked at the caller ID on his phone. It wasn’t a number he recognized, but it was local. Whoever this was, it better be good since the alarm clock was showing 3:30 in the morning.

Derek put the phone to his hear, his voice groggy and a little rough. “Hello?”

“Derek?” a woman asked on the other end.

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Yes, may I ask who’s calling?” Why would he have a woman calling him so late. Derek was sure that if he managed to give away his number to someone half decent, she wouldn’t be calling so damn late.

“Uh, it’s Diana.”

He thought hard…he didn’t know Diana’s. “Sorry, who?”

The woman huffed, an angry sound. “Derek Morgan, this is Diana Reid, do you know who I am now?”

Derek bolted up in bed as if someone had busted through his bedroom door. “Yes ma’am, sorry about that. It’s kinda late.”

“I know and I’m sorry, but this can’t wait.” 

Derek could tell she was nervous, something was wrong. Was it Reid? It had been months since he left the BAU, leaving the only family he’d known, friends, behind. And he hadn’t heard very much from his team after he left. He thought getting married and trying to settle down into a normal life style would work…it hadn’t. He was now divorced and didn’t have his dream job anymore. 

“Is everything okay Mrs. Reid, is it Spencer?”

She gave a little whimper into the phone. “Yes, it’s about Spencer. I need to know, I can’t sleep until I know…what you’re planning to do to get him out of prison.”

The anxiety he felt as soon as he heard her name, melted. She wasn’t herself right now, she thought Spencer was out doing all sorts of things, this time, she imagined he was in prison. Very far from home. He let out a deep breath. “Mrs. Reid…”

“Uughh, call me Diana, Derek.”

He smiled. “Diana, I think you’re confused. Spencer isn’t in prison.” He looked at the clock again. “I’m sure since it’s so late, he’s probably at home sleeping.”

“He is?” she asked, confused.

Derek sat up and tossed the sheets off him enough to let his legs dangle off the bed. “Are you at his apartment Diana, is Spencer there?”

“Uh…”

He could hear her moving around. He could almost see it too, checking every room. “Is he asleep?”

“No, he isn’t here Derek. I told you, he’s in prison. Why doesn’t anyone listen to me anymore?” she huffed angrily into the phone.

“I’m sure there’s been a mistake, Spencer isn’t in jail.”

He knew Reid wasn’t in jail. That was the last place in the world Reid would be. He was too good, too innocent. In all the years he’d known him, he never wronged anyone, except himself. If his mom was having a bad night; which was often; then Reid was probably in bed and she just didn’t want to accept that answer.

“There hasn’t been a mistake!” she insisted. “Jennifer came and told me he was in prison yesterday…”

Derek scrunched up his face, way, way confused. J.J. told Reid’s mom he was in prison… that didn’t make any sense. “Okay Diana, let me figure out what’s going on and I’ll let you know, okay?” He was sure he would call Spencer’s phone and he would answer, probably pissed off that it was so late, but he would answer.

“You can try, but he won’t answer. I already tried that,” she said in a defeated sigh, hanging up the phone.

Derek ended the call and immediately called Spencer’s phone. He had to admit, he was nervous. He hadn’t reached out to them in a few months, hoping the transition would be easier that way, on all of them. But he missed them so much, especially Spencer. Derek missed the action of working at the BAU, he missed the feeling of saving someone, of helping them and catching the bad guy, and he missed Spencer the most.

When the phone just went to voicemail, he expected Reid’s impersonal and awkward voice on the message, but it just beeped, no voice at all. He hung up the phone, trying to think. Why would she call him of all people? Was she not on her meds anymore…what was going on? He didn’t like this, not at all. He knew who to call for information, but it was way too late for that. He would have to wait until the morning.

**  
The next morning, Derek was up early, dressed in blue jeans, Nike high-tops and a blue and white plaid shirt, the only thing that was missing was his gun. Even now, months later, he still went through all the motions of trying to put his gun on his belt…only problem was, he didn’t have the gun anymore. He had tried to call Garcia, but she hadn’t answered. No matter, the FBI Academy building was only a 25-minute drive from his house and it wasn’t like he had anything else to do.

After that talk with Reid’s mom, Derek hadn’t been able to go back to sleep. He’d stayed away, lying in his bed trying to figure out what was going on and nothing made sense. Reid did not belong in prison, or jail. The kid didn’t even J-walk or download music. He was a do-gooder in all things. He hoped to chalk up the call to a giant and confusing misunderstanding, but the fear in Diana’s voice, it was real. He couldn’t ignore that.

Derek pulled his truck into the visitor parking lot of the Academy. This time, he didn’t have a key-card or passcode to let himself in, he had to go through the civilian entrance and get a little “visitor” name tag, even though the guys at the security desk greeted him with a smile and fist bumps, protocol sucked. He walked through the familiar halls of the building, took the elevator up to level 6 and walked into the bullpen. Everything looked exactly the same and it hurt his heart a little to be there, but not actually BE there. It was hard.

He walked the familiar path to Hotch’s office, nodding at the people he was friends with, giving them warm smiles and truly happy to be back, at least for the time being. He stopped at the door when he saw Emily’s name instead of Hotch’s. He knocked lightly, treading carefully. He heard Emily’s voice plain as day from inside.

“Come in…”

Derek opened the door and saw her standing at Hotch’s desk…her desk? He folded his arms and leaned against the doorway. However, confusing it was, he was happy to see her. 

He smiled and kept silent, waiting for her to turn around. It was clear, this was not Hotch’s office anymore.

“Yes?” She asked, still not turning around.

Derek didn’t speak, just smiled and saw her turn around. He smiled as her face lit up like the Forth of July. “Emily Prentiss, it is so good to see you.”

“Derek!!” she shouted, tossing down the case file and throwing herself at him, hugging him hard and laughing.

He smiled and hugged her back hard. He pulled back and she was still smiling. “You don’t call, you don’t write…” he joked.

Emily shook her head. “I missed you Derek.”

“Oh, is that so? No calls, no letters…” he smiled.

“I wanted to, we all did. But you got out for a reason. Your little slice of normal apple pie remember?” she used the words he had when he told them he was leaving, however true, it was still heartbreaking.

Derek nodded with a smile. That normal apple pie didn’t turn out as all American as he thought it would. “Yeah, that…uh, that didn’t really work out so much.”

Her smile fell. “Oh, no. I’m sorry.”

Derek shrugged. “Stuff happens right?” he looked around, arms spread out. “So, you the boss now?”

She blushed and nodded. “Yeah, uh Hotch turned in his resignation shortly after you left. And he suggested me for the big chair.” She nodded to the “boss chair” behind the desk.

“Well, it’s about time he had a normal life. Let’s hope it goes better for him than it did for me. But, congrats Emily. You deserve it.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. “Not that it’s not great to see you, but what are you doing back here? I thought when you left, that you’d never step foot in this building again.”

“Yeah, I thought getting married and leaving his place was it for me. Well, it wasn’t. Savannah and I didn’t work out as I hoped. I’m not sure what happened, but it’s over with.”

“What’s gonna happen with Hank?”

He sighed heavily. “I’m not sure yet for now, we have duel custody. I hope she doesn’t try and fight for full but I’m gonna do everything I can to keep that from happening.”

“Jesus, I’m sorry Derek.”

He nodded. “It’s okay. Married life isn’t for me…at least not me with her. But Hank, I love that kid no matter what.”

“Did she just get tired or something or did you say you wanted to come back here?”

Derek didn’t really want to get into it, since he didn’t fully understand it. He didn’t want to say that the reason he left the BAU, was because of Spencer. No, he hadn’t forced him to leave, but he was having feelings for Spencer and it wasn’t right. He grew up believing men were supposed to be with women, that’s just the way of things. There was no way he could stay, it would just make everything harder for him. 

So, he met Savannah, settled down and got married, as per the normal. Even had a baby; Hank, who he loved more than anything…but he loved Spencer too. It took him awhile to realize that, and even longer to accept it without any feelings of shame or disgust. It was actually his mama that had set him straight. She knew from the beginning he loved Spencer. That’s why she’d been so hesitant about Savannah. She never liked her… mama is always right.

Even when he was with her, all he thought about was Spencer. All the time, day and night, it didn’t matter the occasion, during sex even. He couldn’t shake him no matter what. So why fight it? If he had to give a reason why his marriage ended, it was because of Spencer. He loved him too much and Savannah knew it.

So, Derek gave the short, less complicated answer instead…“I wanted to come back. I miss it Emily, I miss all of it, all of you. And I don’t know, maybe she thought I was coming back, I can’t explain it right now. But speaking of the team…” he gave her a hard look. “You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Emily looked away, trying to school her face into an unreadable mask. “Uh, what do you mean?”

He laughed. “Emily, I taught you that look. Come on now. Tell me why I get a call from one Diana Reid, asking me why I’m sitting on my ass while her son is in prison…”

Emily groaned. “Damn, I can’t believe she called you about that.”

His eyes widened. “You’re saying, it’s true? Reid…as in Doctor Spencer Reid, out geek, is in prison?”

Tears filled her eyes, but she nodded, unable to rein in her emotions on this. “Yes, it’s true. I’m trying my hardest to get him out Derek.”

He pulled her in close, seeing the tears falling freely down her face. She didn’t normally break so easily. Derek patted her back. “Easy now. What happened?” he asked as he pulled  
back.

Emily dried her face and went to sit behind the desk, desperately trying not to ball like she wanted to. “Uh, it’s a long story. Short version is; Reid was in Mexico, trying to get medicine for his mom, and somehow, he got into a high-speed chase through the desert with the cops. When they pulled him over, they found cocaine and heroin in the trunk, along with a lot of cash.”

His eyes bugged out of his head. “What?!” he barked. That had to be wrong… “Please tell me you’re joking right now…”

Emily shook her head. “No, and I’m afraid that isn’t even the worst part of it.”

“What could be worse than Reid being in prison just over a shit load of drugs?” Derek asked.

Emily took a deep breath. “Well, the drugs are bad, of course. But those are the minor charges. Currently, he is being charged with murder.”

“No, that has to be a mistake.” There was NOOO way that Spencer would ever kill someone.

“Yes, the entire situation is a mistake. But the doctor he was going to meet in Mexico, was found dead in the hotel room where Reid met her. Reid was there when a third person attacked and killed the woman.”

“So why didn’t he tell them who it was?”

“He was drugged Derek.”

Fear coursed through his entire body. Reid couldn’t be involved with drugs again, at least not willingly. “Not willingly he wasn’t Emily.”

“I know. But he did have cocaine and heroin in his system, and he can’t remember much. He couldn’t remember anything in the beginning, he didn’t even know who we were. But he was drugged, and he is being framed. The cops just found Spencer all over the crime scene and the same drugs in his system as the ones in his car. They don’t need to look any harder, so they charged him.”

Derek leaned forward, his head in his hands. This had to be a nightmare…he had to still be asleep, dreaming of awful shit, but this couldn’t be real. He looked up and saw tears in her brown eyes, and he knew deep downthis was real. Reid was in prison for murder…

“Oh God Emily, we have to get him out of there!”

“I’m working on it Derek. But there was no evidence to prove it was anyone else but him. If I were a prosecutor, I would charge him. I got him a lawyer, but somehow he was moved from a temporary holding cell pending trial, to a supermax prison.”

He stood up. “Emily, he will die in there. He’s a damn Fed, he can’t be in prison.” Derek started to pace, Reid really couldn’t be in prison, they would kill him. He wasn’t made for shit like that.

“I know and it’s almost over for him. We found out who’s behind it and we can prove he is innocent.”

“Then why is he still in there?”

Emily gave him THAT look. “Derek, you know how it works. We can’t just show the warden what we found, and he lets Reid go. We have to go through the courts and everything, but it’s in the works. He just has to hold on until then.”

Well, at least that was good news. “Why didn’t you tell me Emily?”

“Because, he asked me not to.” She said quietly.

“What? Why would Reid do that?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know Derek. He hasn’t really said much. We all had visitation and he got me, Tara, J.J. and Garcia kicked off the list.”

“Why?”

“When J.J. went to see him, some…well, most of the prisoners made unorthodox comments towards her and gave him a hard time after. So, he made it so only Alvez could go see him.”

Her face was closed off, she was hiding something. “What do you mean by a hard time?”

“He didn’t really say Derek…” she paused to take a deep breath. “But in there, I can only assume it’s not good.”

“Damn it, we need to get him out now, before they kill him. He might not make it to trial.”

“I’ve done all I can Derek. Alvez has a former FBI agent inside watching him. He’s an inmate, but he’s good people. Alvez trusts him.”

Derek scuffed. He hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting Special Agent Luke Alvez, but if he thought one agent, an inmate no less, would protect Reid, his pretty boy…he was as dumb as his name sounded. “No offense, but that doesn’t work for me Emily. I don’t know Alvez and that Fed is still a con, you can’t trust them.”

“I’m trying to see the good here Derek, not tear it down. I can’t sit here and think that Spencer is really all alone. I’m doing my best.” Her voice broke at the end of her sentence and she had to walk around, fanning her face.

“Look, I’m not blaming you Emily. But I can’t just sit here. I’m gonna go see him.”

“He made it clear who was allowed to visit and who wasn’t. They won’t let you in.”

He laughed. “Come on now Emily, you know me better than that. You think I worked here for almost 15 years and don’t have any connections?”

She grinned. “You really think you can help? He just needs a little protection inside until the brass reviews everything.”

“I’ll see what I can do. I’m gonna go see him now.” Derek stood, and Emily walked him to the door, giving him a quick hug. “I’ll call you after and see what’s up. If you get any new info, call me.”

She nodded. “Thank you, Derek. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“I know. I just don’t know why Spencer would keep it from me.”

“It might be because you got out…out of this life, of our nightmare. He didn’t want to bring it on you like that.”

Derek nodded. “I understand that, but Emily, this is Reid we are talking about. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him.”

She rubbed his arm. “I know. Now, go see what you can do huh? I’m sure he’s gonna have a few things to say to you.”

Derek laughed. “That’s okay, I missed his little pouting rants.” He gave her a smile and walked out of the office. He really wanted to see Garcia and the rest of the team, but he needed to see Spencer first. Too much time had passed, and he wasn’t safe. On the way to the prison, he pulled out his phone and dialed his contact.

“Morgan! Good to hear from you brother!” 

Derek laughed. “What’s up Dom…how ya been?”

“Been good, workin and shit. Heard you got outta the game though, kudos brother! That aint easy.”

“Nope, it sure aint. Listen, I’m on my way to the prison now, I’ll be there in a few minutes. I need a big favor.”

“Sure man, name it.”

“My boy, Spencer Reid is in there, an inmate.”

“Damn, that little nerd you’re always talkin about?”

Derek smiled. “Yeah, that’s him. Look, he put restrictions on his visitors, I need you to get me in to see him. It’s urgent man, or I wouldn’t ask.”

“Damn, that’s gonna be tough. He will already be under heavy scrutiny being a Fed in lock up. A lot of people gunnin for him. But I can see what I can do. I can say it won’t be open visitation. But at least you can see him. Cool?”

Derek groaned. Not what he wanted to hear, that his pretty boy was in the worst place in the entire world. But it was better than nothing. “That’s perfect man, thanks again. I owe you one now.”

“You owe me two for this brother, see you soon.”

Derek hung up the phone and quickly drove the rest of the way to the prison. He wasn’t sure he was ready for this. Seeing Reid in a place like that, with actual murderers, rapists, the worst of the worst and he was the only innocent inside. And going by how Emily had reacted to just talking about in, he knew it would be bad to see Reid like that. He knew Spencer would be scared, alone, unable to defend himself…he needed to get him out, now...

Parking quickly, he wasted no time entering the prison. He hated prisons, spent enough time around them for work. Not to mention, getting locked down in one and taken hostage with SSA Kate Callahan, what fun that had been. Walked up to the counter to see his contact. Derek grinned and shook his hand over the counter.

“Thanks for this man, really.”

Dom nodded. “No worries brother. Visitation is long over, but I got you a small window, won’t be longer than 20 minutes max.”

Derek nodded. “That’s plenty of time. You let me know when you need that favor, cool?”

“Will do man, good to see you.”

Derek waited by the gate to be let into the visitation room. At least he would get a moment alone with Reid, without anyone lurking or giving him beef. But now he was nervous. He hadn’t seen Reid in almost a year and after everything, after accepting how he felt about Spencer, it was going to be odd. Not to mention, seeing Spencer in a God-awful place like this, even Spencer couldn’t hide his fears that well.

The gate buzzed, and he walked through, seeing an empty visitation center. No open visitation meant he would have to sit behind the glass that separated the two areas and talk to Spencer through a glass. Not ideal, but who was he to bitch about it. Derek took a few deep breaths; his hands were clammy, and he knew he smelled of nervous sweat. He stopped breathing when the other door buzzed, and he saw a very tired looking Reid walk through.

It really was an awful sight. Spencer’s hair was longer, curling wildly at the ends. His face was full on scruffy and the dark bags he normally had under his eyes, were pitch black pits of despair. But damn it was good to see him. He smiled when Reid looked up, those honey brown eyes going wide at seeing him on the other side. Derek laughed when Spencer all but ran to the glass, preparing to reach over and hug him. 

“No touching!” the guard barked.

Derek glared at him and sat down, same as Spencer did. Already, he could see the wetness in Spencer’s eyes, the kid was barely holding it together. “Hey pretty boy…”

Spencer laughed, sniffling, keeping his head down and tilted away so Derek wouldn’t see him. “Hey Derek, it’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too kid. You alright?” he asked, ducking his head, trying to get a look at Spencer’s face. It seemed odd…

Spencer nodded, unconvincingly. “It’s not ideal, but I’m making it.”

That’s when he realized what he was seeing. “Kid, look at me.”

Spencer shook his head, still keeping his head tilted away.

“Look at me Spencer.” It wasn’t a request, but a demand. He watched Spencer turn towards him and that pretty face of his was bruised up. In various colors of healing, purple, green and brown nasty looking bruises. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides, containing the growl that tried to burst from his throat.

“That’s not making it kid, what the hell happened?”

“It’s nothing Derek.”

“That’s way more than nothing. Tell me who did this.”

Spencer chuckled sadly. “Why, you gonna arrest them?”

“Don’t joke about this kid. Tell me who it is.” Derek insisted, those bruises would forever be burned into his mind and whoever was responsible would pay. As would SSA Alvez, dumb bastard did a real bang up job of keeping Reid safe…

“Derek, don’t. Please. Anything you do, will end badly for me after you leave.” Spencer looked away, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. “Let’s talk about something else, please?”

Derek nodded, not wanting to get him upset right now. That would really make him look week. “So, your moms called me.”

Spencer’s eyes perked up in interest. “Oh, wow. What did she say?”

Derek laughed. “Well, she acted like a mama would, mine even, and asked me what I was doing to get you outta here.”

Spencer barked out a laugh, and Derek could only smile wider. How much he missed that sound. Even with his face bruised up, Spencer was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

“Oh wow, I’m surprised at that. And I’m sorry we didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to drag you back into this, it’s my mess.”

“That’s where you’re wrong kid. It’s our mess.”

“But Derek…” Spencer began.

“No, you’re my family Spencer. I know you didn’t want to drag me in it, but here I am and I’m going to help you.”

“You are?” he asked hopefully. “How?”

“I’m workin on it. Emily told me you have someone watchin your back, or supposed to be?” bang up job he was doing…stupid Alvez.

“Uh, he is, or was. I kinda kept asking for favors without having anything else to offer.”

“What’s that mean, anything else…what do you have to offer?”

Spencer blushed and gave him a look. “Derek, I’m not an alpha male type, or very physically imposing…in here, you either gain respect, or you have to do things to stay alive. And there is only a few things inmates want in here, from someone like me.”

Anger burned over his skin. He knew exactly what Spencer meant. The only thing Spencer could offer, were sexual favors. That was unacceptable. “Please tell me they didn’t…”

“No.” he said confidently. “No, they wanted me to, but I said now. That’s why I have this now…” he motioned to the state of his face. “Pretty huh?”

“Spencer, you are always pretty, even now.” He have Spencer a wink, and in return Reid blushed that pretty pink color he loved. “Emily said this is almost over, I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you, but I’m going to help you. Or get you some real back up in here.”

“How? Everything in this place in unpredictable Derek, you can’t trust anyone to do anything. That’s not smart at all.” The last thing he needed was false hope. “I know you don’t have long, but thank you for coming anyways.”

Derek smiled sadly, putting one of his hands against the cool glass until Spencer mirrored him, his smaller hand against his own. “You’re right pretty boy, I can’t trust anyone to do what I need done.” He knew that the moment he saw Reid’s face. He couldn’t trust anyone to protect him. “I missed you too.”

“How’d you get in anyways? I have restrictions on my visitor log.” Spencer said, perking his lips as he thought about it.

Damn, he missed that look. “Don’t worry about it kid, I still got a few hookups in the right places.”

“You didn’t have to come you know.”

“Yes, I did Spencer. Who else is gonna protect my pretty boy?” he winked again, getting Spencer to blush once more. He never got tired of that.

Spencer laughed. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.” The door buzzed, and he knew it was time for this to end. “Thank again for coming. It’s so good to see you again. Tell Hank…that I miss him.”

Derek’s heart compacted in his chest. He put his hand against the glass once more, so did Spencer. “I will kid, don’t worry okay?”

Spencer nodded and moved away. 

“I won’t leave you Spencer, I promise.”

Spencer sniffled. “I know Derek…”


	2. Chapter 2

Life Line  
A Moreid Fic  
Part 2

Leaving Spencer in there, had to have been the hardest thing he’d ever done, leaving the BAU and divorcing Savannah included. Spencer wasn’t meant for prison, or jail. It was too hard, and he was mostly soft, delicate and loving. He had only been in there for a little over a month, and Derek could see it weighing on him. Spencer wasn’t sleeping, he looked a little skinnier than he normally was, his face was a mess and those soft, honey brown eyes started to dull, he was losing himself in there; that was almost as bad as death.

The moment he saw the bruises on Spencer’s face, he knew he would have to do something drastic. The kid was a Federal Agent in a prison, if anyone found out, the kid would be dead before he could blink. Derek was not about to let that happen. Why Emily put so much faith in SSA Alvez and his “contact” inside, was beyond him. Sure, Reid was technically still living, but one look in his eyes and Derek new Spencer wouldn’t be able to last another week. He was the one who needed to do something, he was the only one able to do it.  
So, he would…because it was for Spencer.

As soon as Derek got home, he began to plan. There was no way he could send someone in there like Alvez had done. Reid was right, the rules on the inside were different and unpredictable. He couldn’t trust anyone with something as important as Spencer’s life. It took a while, but he had everything in place that would help Spencer. It was drastic, it was big, and it would probably come back to bite him on the ass, but there was no other choice.

He made sure to get everything in order. Someone to watch his house, to feed his dog, made sure Hank and Savannah had everything they needed, before he called Emily. He was nervous, but he couldn’t tell her his plan, she would only try and stop it and the entire thing would be ruined. As she answered, he tried to sound as normal as possible.

“Hey Morgan, how’d it go?”

He sighed heavily. “Well, I’d be lying if I said that was easy, seeing him that way.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty awful…” she said with immense sadness in her voice.

“Yeah. But I may have an idea of how to get him some protection inside until his case comes to the judge.”

“Oh, really? But I thought Alvez had someone on the inside.”

Derek scuffed. “Emily please. If Spencer was beaten up, it seems like his contact, who is an inmate by the way, wasn’t doing a very good job.”

“I know, but it’s all that we had. How are you going to help him Derek?”

“I can’t fully explain right now, but it’s gonna come off as drastic. I just need you to trust my judgement on this. Can you do that for me?”

“I always trust your judgement Derek. Just please tell me it’s not illegal.”

He considered just agreeing, but he wasn’t entirely sure if it was or not, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. “It’s not illegal, that I know of. But you may question it all the same.”

“Derek, please. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Now he lied. “Oh, I won’t, trust me.” A beep sounded on his phone, it was the call he’d been waiting for. “Look I gotta go, just get that judge to see his ASAP, I’m not sure how long this will be effective for.”

“Got it. Thanks again Derek.”

“Anytime Emily.” He hung up the phone and switched over quickly before the other caller hung up. “Hello?”

“Morgan, I wanted to let you know everything is ready.”

He sighed happily, very relieved. “Oh good, I was worried there for a moment.”

“It took a lot of favors to pull his off Derek. I hope you know what you’re doing, because if it goes bad, someone could die.”

He knew the risks, but he also knew the risks of doing nothing would be higher. Spencer had to live, he had to be free, anything less than that was unacceptable to him. “I know man, but I don’t have another option. If it was anyone else in there, I wouldn’t be so worried. But you don’t know Spencer Reid, if you did, you’d be surprised he isn’t dead already.”

“I trust you, and that’s enough for me. But after this, assuming no one dies, you own a lot of favors to a lot of people. They will collect Derek, no hiding over this.”

“I know, I’m fully prepared to accept that. When it is happening?”

“You said ASAP, so tonight. Spencer is getting a new cell mate tonight.”

He smiled, feeling that sweet relief again. “Perfect, I’ll be there to go over all of it with you. I’m headed that way. This is gonna work man, I promise.”

“It better, or it’s gonna be my ass.”

Derek grinned. “Yours and mine brother. See you soon.”

**

Spencer laid on his bed, a very uncomfortable and lumpy bed but who was he to complain. At least he wasn’t sleeping on one of those cots anymore, in a room full of inmates, ones who liked to try and test him, take his stuff. That wasn’t for him, this entire place wasn’t for him; but there was no one who cared enough to complain to. At least he still had Shaw. He was the only person keeping him from having to sell his body in order to survive.

Every time he thought about all those crude offers, the blunt and callous innuendos, he came close to getting sick. He could accept that being there in the first place was his own doing, that much was true. But he wouldn’t lose himself in this place in order to survive. If one lost oneself, they technically weren’t alive anymore. The only thing he could do; was fight. Fight for himself and what’s right. As long as he knew what was right and what was easy, he would make it. But 25 years was a long time to make it and he was sure, if he lost the case, he wouldn’t make it that long.

The one thing that would pass the time faster in here, was out of his reach. He hadn’t slept in over 3 days and Spencer was sure he was starting to have mico-naps. That’s when your brain began to stroke out, when your body was so tired that you’d have little naps that could last up to 30-45 seconds, where you weren’t fully aware of what you did. It was dangerous, especially in a place like this. One needed to be fully aware at all times.

He knew it had to be somewhere between midnight and one in the morning and he was thankful for his own cell, though it had two beds, Shaw made sure he bunked alone, for obvious reasons. He was thankful more than he could ever say. Although he was awake, he jumped out of his bed as the main door to GenPop opened. He walked to the bars and peered around, seeing an officer with a set of keys coming to his cell…maybe this was the end of his reprieve…

“Reid, you’re getting a new cell mate tonight.” The guard said with a smile.

Spencer cocked his head to the side. “Uh, I was supposed to be alone…”

“Just because you’re under Shaw’s protection, doesn’t mean you give me orders inmate. If you get a new roommate, Shaw won’t be able to interfere until it’s on the books.”

He sighed, putting his head against the bars. “Okay, uh why so late though?”

“Again, that’s not your business. What you should be worried about, is your new cellie. This guy, is a big motherfucker. He gets what he wants, and he is in here for murder.”

Spencer’s eyes shot open, he was also in for murder…but he was innocent. If they were sticking him with an actual killer, the wouldn’t stand a chance. Of course this would happen. Murphy’s Law was obsolete; anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. And it would have to happen to him, his “easy” days, if one could call it that, were over.

He just nodded, unwilling to show the guard the fear he felt, or how much he felt like crying right now, breaking down…but that would make him weak, and he couldn’t appear weak or vulnerable in this place. He would fake confidence until he couldn’t do it anymore. Spencer backed away from the door as he heard a heavy set of footsteps walking down the concrete floor. Fear splashed up his body, like someone pushing him into a frozen lake…

“Open on 44.” The guard shouted, an evil smile on his face. “Good luck, you’re gonna need it.”

Spencer kept his face even and controlled, showing no emotion. He didn’t need to see his cell mate, not now. He curled up on the bed, pulling the blanket up to his eyes and turned to face the wall. The heavy metal door opened, and he could feel the presence of another with him. He had to fight, he would fight, he had to fight…was all he could say to himself to keep from reacting, to freaking out. Maybe this guy wouldn’t be so bad after all, right…. fat chance. Spencer pulled the blankets tighter around himself and prayed for sleep.

“So, you must be my new cellie…” the new, but very deep voice spoke low.

Spencer turned around so fast, he hit his head on the bars of the bunk. There was no way, not in a million years, it had to be a mistake. He looked up at his new cellmate and his mouth dropped open. It was Derek..as in Derek Morgan, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.

“I’m dreaming..” he said and rubbed his eyes, stupid micro-naps.

“Sorry pretty boy, but I’m very real.” Derek smiled, leaning against the wall.

Hearing the nick name, his head turned back to see him. It was REALLY Derek. He was standing in his cell, it was real. “Derek?”

He smiled, arms spread out to his sides. “I see all the love I get pretty boy…”

Spencer jumped off the bed, his foot catching on the scratchy blanket so he stumbled, catching himself on the ground with his hands. He stood up and jumped at Derek, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a tight hug. He was here, really here. He was warm, tall, still in good shape, and he was here.

Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist and closed his eyes. Even in prison, Spencer still smelled the same, like new books and a coffee shop, it was wonderful. “I missed you too kid.”

Spencer chuckled and leaned back, his hands going up to Derek’s face, pulling at it, poking, moving his skin back and forth… “You’re really here. I’m not dreaming?”

His brows rose in interest. “So, that’s what brilliant Doctor Spencer Reid dreams about…how naughty of you kid.”

Spencer busted out laughing, once again hugging him. This time, as the shock wore off, he was left with all those raw emotions he had been trying to contain since he got here. 

And like a flood gate, it washed over him, bringing tears to his eyes, making his entire body shake with fear. “Derek…”

Derek hugged him tighter, slowly rocking them back and forth. “I know kid, I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. But I’m here now, and I’m gonna keep you safe.”

Spencer squeezed hard, tucking his face into Derek’s neck… not a very manly thing to do, but he needed it and Derek held him just as tight. Finally, finally, he had someone to trust, to depend on, who wanted nothing but his safety. Until it hit him…Derek was in prison. He shoved back, wiping the tears off his face and pushed Derek back on the chest. 

“Hey…”

“Don’t hey me Derek, what the hell are you doing in here?” he growled, beyond angry.

“Kid, I had to help you.”

“This is how you help me, by getting sent to prison?” he asked, glaring at him.

“You were right yesterday, there is no one I can trust to keep you safe, aside from me.”

“How could you be so stupid Derek. You can’t be in here!” he shouted, hearing a guard yelling at them to shut up. Spencer put his hands in his hair, pulling at it harshly and pacing around the confining cell. “Please tell me you didn’t do anything to get here, like actually anything bad…”

Derek knew Spencer was happy to see him. Even now, he could see it under the anger. “No Spence, I pulled a few strings, called in some favors to get in here.”

“Pulled a few…” Spencer gave an exasperated laugh. “Derek, this isn’t like having someone pull strings to get you into the super bowl, this is prison Derek. They are gonna know you’re a Fed.”

Derek gave him a look. “Kid, you really think I’d risk my safety like that, that I’d risk yours? I have a cover, a pretty damn good one. They don’t know who I am or who you are. This is only temporary kid, just until Prentiss can get your case looked at.”

“I don’t need you to save me Derek. This isn’t your problem anymore, I fucked up, not you. I can protect myself.” Spencer spat with more venom than he was feeling. He was so happy Derek was here, but it was dangerous.

Derek glared at him, he knew why the kid was upset. “Oh, you can take care of yourself huh? It doesn’t look like it Reid. Look at your face man, they beat you to shit.”

Spencer full on glared at him. “Go to hell Derek. I’ve been taking care of myself my entire life. I would have handled this too, I just needed more time.”

He was starting to get mad, actually mad. “More time for what, to get your ass kicked, killed maybe? There was no way I was gonna let that happen.”

“This isn’t your mess to clean up.” Spencer turned away, leaning against the opposite wall. 

“Yes, it is Spencer. You’re my family. Why can’t you believe that?”

“Because you left!!” Spencer screamed.

Derek took a step back like the scream was a hand that slapped him in the face. He hadn’t seen the tears on Spencer’s face until now. There were more than just a few running down his face, it was like a flood gate opened. He didn’t think him leaving would affect Spencer like this…they had been close, too close in his opinion considering all the feels he had for the little dork, but there was no way Spencer could reciprocate.

“Kid…”

“No,” Spencer sniffled. “You left because you wanted a normal 9-5 life, with Savannah and Hank. You should have stayed there.” It was mean, callous, but he had to be that way in  
here. Derek needed to know what he was risking by being here like this.

Derek knew what Spencer was doing, pushing him away, closing himself off, trying to act like he wasn’t terrified of this place or happy to see him. Of course, that wouldn’t work. Derek knew Spencer like the back of his hand. He walked up to Spencer, batting his arms away when he tried to push him away. Derek grabbed both of Spencer’s wrists and held them firmly in only one of his hands. Spence struggled, using his whole body to get away.

“Derek, let me go.”

He shook his head and backed them up, so Spencer was against the wall, his hands pinned over his head. Derek wouldn’t admit how sexually alluring Spencer looked like this. 

They were far off from any of that, he needed to get angry Spencer to vacate for a while. 

“No pretty boy, you’re gonna listen to me right now.” He spoke deeply, his eyes never leaving Spencer’s. When Spencer settled down, his arms slumping slightly. Then, did he continue. “You know how much I care about you, or I hope you do. And I didn’t leave the BAU because I wanted to be away from you or the team. I did what we all want, normal life, family, children.”

“Derek…”

He stopped him. “No, you don’t get to “Derek” me now… I can’t say how much I’ve missed you kid, how much it hurts me to see you in here like this and that you didn’t want to tell me because you thought it would hurt me or bring me back, that’s not how this works with us.”

“What do you mean?” Spencer asked. He had never heard Derek talk like this. Yes, they had been friends, best friends, but Derek was a private person, as was he..now to hear all the truths coming out, without hesitation…something happened to Derek recently.

“Spence, I care about you. Very much. And I don’t want you in here, I don’t want to see those bruises on your face,” he paused to run his knuckle over a purple bruise that started to form on his cheek bone. “I can’t trust anyone to keep you safe, no one but me. So, here I am. I’m going to help you.”

Spencer studied his face, Derek was sad… sad about him being here, but there was something he wasn’t saying. And he was also very aware, that Derek still had him pressed up against the wall, holding his arms above his head. It was a very odd and somewhat sexual position….

“What happened to you Derek?”

Derek gave nothing away. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you. What’s happened?”

Derek sighed and let Spencer’s wrists go, but he didn’t step away from him. “It’s complicated pretty boy, you don’t need to worry about it.”

Spencer scuffed. “Tell me or get out.”

He growled, when did Reid get so damn stubborn? He gave in with a heavy sigh. “Uh, Savannah and I, didn’t really work out as I thought it would.”

Spencer’s mouth dropped open. “Uh what?”

“We are divorced Spencer, or in the middle of one.”

“What happened? She was perfect.” Spencer hated to admit that, but it was true. She was drop dead gorgeous, a doctor; she was perfect. Spencer hated her for that, hated her for taking Derek away from them, from him. But he wanted Derek to be happy, so he faked it… 

“She wasn’t Spence, no one is. I’m not sure what happened…” he lied again, and looked away.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not.” Derek insisted.

Spencer scuffed. “I’ve known you a long time Derek, I know when you’re lying. Tell me.”

“No, Spencer. It’s not important why it happened, just that it did.” He pushed away from him to pace the small space and tried to collect himself.

“Tell me Derek.”

“No.”

“You say how close we were, how close you say we are now. Hell, you put yourself in prison for me, but you won’t even grace me with the truth about something as important as this? You have a strange way of showing how good of friends we are.”

Derek didn’t like anyone questioning his loyalty like that, not even Spencer. He grabbed Spencer by his jump suit and once again, pushed him into the wall, pressing his body against Spencer’s. At his shocked face, Derek just grinned, bringing their faces close together.

“What are you doing?” Spencer asked, licking over his lips when he realized Derek’s lips were only inches away…he had given it a thought or two over the years…okay, more than a single thought. Many thoughts would be modest. 

“You.”

“Me what?” Spencer asked.

“We got divorced because of you.”

Spencer narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Use that beautiful brain of yours pretty boy…” Derek copied Spencer and licked over his lips. “You’re the reason I left. We were getting too close, more than just partners and best friends.” When Spencer gave a confused look, Derek shook his head. “You know what I’m talkin about Spencer. Don’t pretend you don’t, that won’t make it go away.”

Spencer opened his mouth, trying to talk but nothing came out.

“See…you know what I mean. I left because I was afraid of what I wanted from you, with you. It wasn’t how life was supposed to go. I’m supposed to marry a beautiful woman, have a 9-5 boring desk job, pop out a few kids.”

“And you did.” Spencer said with sass in his voice.

“And I did, but only because that’s what I thought I was supposed to have.”

“Huh?” Spencer was totally confused…how was this his fault.

Derek growled. “Damn it Spencer, I wanted you. I wanted to be with you, I wanted us to be an us…”

His eyes widened. Was he serious? Spencer had been entertaining thoughts of that variety for years…but Derek wasn’t like that…or he thought he wasn’t. “An us?” he said dumbly, apparently, he needed to be told like he was 5 and not 30.

Derek didn’t know how else to say it. So, he didn’t, he would have to show him. He pressed his hips forward, so Spencer could feel him. Derek was half hard just from being close to Spencer again. And he knew the moment Spencer got his meaning. Those honey brown eyes widened, and his pretty pink lips parted. That was all the invitation he needed. Derek licked his lips as he moved forward, watching Spencer’s wide eyes the entire time, and he never turned away.

The kiss was sweet, too sweet. Like the sweetest candy that you know would hurt your teeth for days after eating it, but you just couldn’t help it. You had to have that candy...Spencer was his candy, he was his sweetness and Derek craved him, wanted him until he got a toothache. When Spencer didn’t pull away, he gently touched his scruffy face, thinking how odd that felt. He coaxed Spencer into the kiss, tilting his head while he kissed him again and again until he responded.

When he did respond, that simple, shy brush of his tongue, Derek groaned and surged his body forward into that kiss, deepening it. He expertly slipped his tongue into Spencer’s mouth, finding his and swirled it all around, dancing with him. Spencer’s gasp of surprise was followed by the sweetest moans. Derek used his entire body to kiss, like Spencer used his when he talked. It wasn’t just his mouth moving, Derek’s hands gripped Spencer’s sides, brushing up and down his delicate ribs. His hips gave that slow grind that he perfected over the years. And Spencer loved it.

Spencer gripped onto Derek’s arms, very surprised that he couldn’t get his hands around them. Derek was big, but he had never been this big…he put on some weight, in all muscle form. The kiss surprised him, but the way Derek was moving against him, had him flushed from head to toe, sweating as Derek kissed him deeply. Of course he had to ruin the moment by wincing when Derek’s fingers brushed over his bruised ribs.

Derek pulled back, his eyes drowning in lust, breathing a little heavier, but he noticed when Spencer winced. “You okay?”

Spencer nodded, licking over his lips. He was also breathing heavier. “Yeah…”

“You sure, you winced? If you’re not into this…”

Spencer cut him off. “No!” he blushed when Derek looked at him. “I mean no, I am into this, I really am.”

“Then why the wincing?”

He looked down. “Uh, I’m just a little sore is all.”

Derek knew he meant from getting beaten up and that anger came back, he was mad at everyone aside from Spencer. He hadn’t touched his ribs roughly, but gentle, and it still hurt him. Derek looked down, his hands still on Spencer’s sides. “Let me see.”

“Derek…”

“Please?” he asked, looking up for a moment before gently tugging on the shirt. When Spencer nodded, Derek softly pulled up the white shirt he’d been wearing. He pictured undressing Spencer very differently…but he wouldn’t waste it. The shirt lifted was lifted slowly, Derek saw the smooth skin of his hips, his little happy trail that put naughty images in his mind… but when he got to Spencer’s ribs, those vanished. Dark, angry bruises littered Spencer’s ribs and his chest. 

“Pretty boy…” Derek said sadly.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt that bad.” Spencer tried to reassure him, lying out his ass but he had to try.

Derek held the shirt with one hand as he carefully let his fingers run over the damaged skin. “Spence, I’ve gotten bruises like these more times than I can count. I know how much it hurts. You don’t have to front like that.”

Spencer smiled. “You’re a little more equipped to handle it than I am. You have at least 100 pounds more muscle.”

That was true, Spencer had always had a thin build. The kid ate like he was trying to win a hotdog eating contest but never gained a single pound. “That’s true, you are a tiny little thing.”

He wasn’t sure why, maybe it was the way he said it, the deepness in his voice, or the context in which he said it, but it made him shiver like he spent hours outside in the winter time. And Derek noticed it, because Spencer could see that all too familiar smirk, one that he greatly missed.

“What, something I said?” Derek asked in a teasing voice, giving him a signature Morgan grin. 

“What? No..w-why would you think that?” Spencer stuttered his way though, cursing himself for even bothering to answer, it gave him away every time.

Derek chuckled, and even to him it sounded dark and sexual. “You forget, I know you pretty boy. I know when something pleases you…and me saying that, you liked it. Didn’t you?”

Rather than lie his way through it, just to have Derek make him blush even harder and say something totally unnecessary, he nodded. “I did.”

“I thought for sure you’d give me shit for saying that,” Derek smiled again as he looked back down, running another finger over the darkening skin. Spencer hissed, but didn’t move away or tell him to stop. “It hurts, doesn’t it?”

Spencer nodded. “It’s sore, but I’ve had worse.”

“Yeah, I know you have.” He sighed because it was very true, but the reason it pissed him off, was because it happened when he was supposed to be under the protection of another. “I wish I could make it better, take it away or something.”

Spencer laid a hand on his arm. “You can’t change why it happened, but you being here makes everything better.”

Derek smiled at his attempt to make him feel better. “Maybe I should kiss it better, hmm?”

Spencer’s eyes got incredibly large, and he did that thing where his mouth opened and closed without any words coming out. 

“Since that’s not a no…” he chuckled, slowly bending at the waist so he was eye level with Spencer’s ribs. Derek laid the first kiss to the largest bruise, Spencer flinched under the touch, but soon settled at the second kiss to his lower rib. By the third kiss a little lower on his left sigh, Derek could hear Spencer give a soft sigh. “Does that hurt?” Derek asked before kissing over another part of his side.

“Mmm, no it doesn’t. It…uh…it feels good actually.”

Derek smiled. “Good, I want it to feel better.” He said quickly before planting kiss right on his hip. That one, made Spencer groan. “Right there huh?”

Spencer nodded quickly, biting his bottom lip so nothing else slipped out. His face was already flaming in embarrassment from letting the noise escape, he hadn’t meant to.

Derek kissed over his hips again, this time, instead of soft little pecks, he opened his mouth and gave his hip a wet kiss, sucking lightly on his soft skin.

He moaned. “Derek…”

He closed his eyes, absorbing that sweet sound. He had always imagined what Spencer might sound like in a sexual situation, and it didn’t disappoint. It only encouraged him to give another kiss, and another until he felt Spencer’s hands on the back of his neck, urging him forward. He obliged happily, giving him kiss after kiss over his hip, then his side. Though the kisses were a little forceful, the grip he had on Spencer’s sides never tightened, they were as gentle as ever. 

Spencer could only close his eyes, never once did he think Derek would ever return his wants, his needs like this. And he never thought how gentle and caring he would be like he was touching him right now. He had to grip the back of Derek’s neck, unknowingly pushing him further down. But it felt good, oh so good after all the awful things he’d experienced in here. Derek’s mouth was sinfully good on his body.

“Derek…” he moaned a little louder when he felt the scrape of his teeth on his hip.

“Hmm?” Derek replied, only stopping the next kiss so he could look up at him.

He wasn’t sure why he’d said his name. Maybe it was for him to stop, or keep going, or because he couldn’t think of anything else to say. Or maybe it was because he was very hard, and Derek was very, very close to him. “W-what are we doing exactly?”

Derek laughed. “I thought I was making you feel better. Am I failing?”

Spencer’s eyes widened. “Absolutely not….” He blushed, knowing how sure he sounded. “Uh,” he chuckled. “I was just asking…cuz well you’re kissing a little low and uh…I’m kinda…” he blushed. Hoping Derek wouldn’t see it in the dark room but of course he could and Spencer couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

Derek knew exactly what Spencer was talking about and his body got insanely hot. He was kissing lower and lower each time, and he had noticed that Spencer’s sweat pants had gotten little tighter in the groin area, but hearing Spencer say that…or attempt to say it, had him fully hard. He knew if he said it, it would make Spencer blush and get him all tongue tied…but it was adorable and kinda sexy. So, he said what Spencer couldn’t, or wouldn’t say. “You hard for me right now pretty boy?”

“Derek!” Spencer whined, his face flaming red and unable to meet Derek’s eyes.

He chuckled, glancing over a little to see how turned on Spencer was right now. When Spencer didn’t answer him, Derek stood, still smiling like the Cheshire Cat. His face was very close to Spencer’s, and he angled his body so his lower body was pressed against his too and Derek could feel just how much he was enjoying this.

“Come on Spencer…you can tell me.” He purred, licking over his lips and watching as Spencer followed them eagerly. 

“Derek…I really can’t.” he said breathless, trying to ignore how amazing Derek’s body felt against his right now.

“You don’t have to tell me pretty boy,” he ground his hips forward until he could feel Spencer’s dick against his hip. “I can feel it.”

“Derek, please...” he panted, still unable to meet that blazing stare.

Derek chuckled and let Spencer’s shirt fall back into place. He let his fingers slide downwards until he grabbed Spencer’s hand, and led it to his own dick, hearing Spencer gasp loudly. “Don’t be shy about it baby boy. You’re not the only one who likes kissin on you like that.”

Spencer let out a shuddering breath. He could feel Derek hard and very large in the palm of his hand. But he didn’t pull it away, and he didn’t move forward, he just left his hand there, closed his eyes and listened to Derek speak. His voice deep and delicious.

When Spencer didn’t respond, he didn’t pull his hand back and he didn’t move his hand to touch him further. Both good signs. Derek moved his hand off of Spencer’s and slowly put it on Spencer’s dick. Spencer moaned and the hand on his dick tightened enough for him to gasp.

“Derek…” Spencer said again, for what had to be the 10th time. 

He slowly moved his hand up and down, lightly teasing Spencer. Nothing too forward, but enough to let Spencer know what he wanted. When he began to stroke him, Spencer’s beautiful eyes closed, and his mouth fell open, releasing breathy pants. “It feels good, doesn’t it baby?

Spencer licked his lips, but nodded. 

“Do you want me to make you feel good like this?” He was reacting to his own words, and even though Spencer wasn’t touching him like that, he still loved that he hadn’t moved his hand yet. Derek pressed a kiss to Spencer’s cut jawline before putting his mouth to his ear. “I can make you feel good pretty boy. Will you let me?”

Spencer opened his mouth to answer, only to get cut off by a loud, wolf-like whistle coming from outside his cell. He had totally forgotten that he was in prison, with inmates that could see right into his cell, that saw everything they’d just done. “Oh, God..” he moaned.

“What is it?” Derek asked. 

“Derek, they saw everything…they heard everything…” he whined, closing his eyes.

Derek chuckled, removing his hand and felt Spencer take his hand back. He grabbed Spencer’s chin, so he would look at him. “Pretty boy, don’t you worry about them. They’re just jealous they can’t have you.”

Spencer chuckled nervously. “They’ve made it clear that they do indeed want certain things like that from me…”

Derek growled and the whistles stopped. “They have another thing comin if they think they are getting anywhere near you pretty boy.”

“You gonna fight the entire prison Derek?” Spencer asked, a little afraid but amused. 

“If that’s what it takes baby.” He said flatly, no hint of a joke in his voice, he was deadly serious. “Things for you are going to be a little different from now on.”

Spencer smiled and leaned his face into the warm comfort of Derek’s palm. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

Derek grinned, giving a sexy look before glancing down at Spencer’s groin. “I think I might have some idea how happy you are to see me baby boy…” he winked.

Spencer’s mouth opened again, totally speechless. He said the only thing he could, the only word left in his extensive vocabulary. “Derek!!”


	3. Chapter 3

Life Line  
A Moreid Fic  
Part 3

 

The attempt to share a bed had been a no go, the stupid bunks were too small for more than one person, well…for one person as well, and Derek was a lot bigger than Spencer. So, two bunks it was, Spencer on the bottom, Derek on the top. He let his hand fall off the side, so he could brush his fingertips across Spencer’s hair as he slept. The kid hadn’t been able to get a wink of shut eye this entire time, too many bad guys after him, and the so-called friends he made…they were bad also. Spencer wasn’t safe in this hell-hole filled to the brim with monsters. Derek stayed awake, to ensure that Spencer was looked after, safe as he slept. 

About two hours after Spencer had fallen asleep, the nightmares started. Derek could feel him shifting in the bed, kicking off the scratchy blankets, his long legs kept smacking the hard edges of the bunk. Derek turned on his stomach and looked down, seeing Spencer hugging a pillow close to his chest like it was his only solace in this place. He brushed his fingers through Spencer’s soft, curly hair and he settled down, for the moment. As soon as he pulled his hand back, Spencer started to whimper in his sleep.

“Baby…” Derek whispered, hoping it would jar him out of that deep sleep long enough for him to shake the nightmare. Spencer just shifted to his other side, curling into a fetal position and began to whimper again. Derek hopped down off the top bunk and knelt on the concrete floor next to Spencer, he ran his fingers through his hair again, seeing Spencer settle down. He smiled, the kid knew who he was, even if he wasn’t aware of it. The trust that Spencer graced him with was incredible, to sleep and let his guard down long enough to rest, made Derek high in ways he hadn’t imagined before. 

Each time he pulled his hand away, Spencer became restless. It was clear that Spencer would only be able to sleep, if he was touching him. Derek moved Spencer’s legs and sat on the end of the bed, it wasn’t hard to get Spencer to turn around, so the kids head was in his lap. Spencer gave that deep sigh and put a hand on Derek’s leg, curling back into himself. Derek grabbed the awful blanket and pulled it up around Spencer’s head, trying to mimic the way Spencer normally slept. Finally, he was still, quiet, breathing deeply and Derek could keep up the soft stroking of his hair for hours… this is what he’d wanted for many years, for Spencer to be safe and happy, for him to be too. And even in the worst place in the world, they had that together.

Derek looked down at Spencer, seeing those bruises darken by the hour on his pretty face. He always joked it was Spencer’s best asset, a joke of course, but he was pretty all the same, even with the bruises. The first thing planned to do upon getting in there, had been to assure Spencer’s safety; mission accomplished. The second thing, which he decided as soon as he saw the bruises, would be to make whoever dished those out, to pay, to hurt like Spencer did. It wouldn’t take him long to figure it out, word spread fast in places like these and he could tell by the inmates’ body language who would be guilty. 

The tension in his body must have been noticeable enough for Spencer to shift in his sleep. The hand that had been on his thigh, slowly crept up to his groin. Spencer was still asleep, but it felt good. Derek closed his eyes, enjoying the innocent but incredible feeling of Spencer touching him, he had yet to feel that, he’d been too caught up in touching Spencer, that the kid hadn’t been able to return the favor. Those soft touches were enough to get Derek to forget the revenge and focus on Spencer.

It had been incredible touching Spencer like that, how many times he’d played out every sexual scenario in his mind throughout the years they’ve known each other. Sitting at the BAU, envisioning Spencer flushed and bent over the round table as he thrusted into him repeatedly, while the entire team watched the pleasure he could being Spencer. Or, of how he imagined sitting back in his chair and having Spencer ramble on about books and science as he touched himself to it…. there was more, enough to fill a few books worth. But nothing could compare to the light touches on his body right now, such simple touches, innocent and it was mind-blowing how hard he was.

As Spencer’s fingertips grazed over his balls, Derek had to bite his lip to keep the desperate moan from echoing. He closed his eyes and the hand in Spencer’s hair tightened, pulling lightly at his hair. Derek thought Spencer was asleep until that point, when he pulled his hair, Spencer’s unmistakable moan drifted to his ears. Derek opened his eyes and looked down, seeing his hand slowly moving further up, Spencer was awake. Derek grinned, the little minx… but he didn’t say anything, or let Spencer know he was awake. He let Spencer have his moment and stayed quiet. When Derek felt Spencer’s entire hand on his cock, his hips bucked up and he couldn’t not say anything..

“See something you want pretty boy?”

Spencer lifted his head and gave a shy smirk. “I want everything Derek.”

He groaned and pulled lightly on his hair. “You should be asleep.”

“So should you.” Spencer tossed back, slowly moving his hand up and down.

Derek groaned again. “How can I sleep when you keep doing this?” He nodded down to his cock.

“I was just exploring is all…I didn’t get to earlier.”

Derek watched Spencer’s hand moving slowly, going from cupping his balls, to stroking up and down his cock, just to start over again. “You have great hands Doctor.”

Spencer chuckled, moving from laying on his side to kneeling on his knees, hiding how much it hurt his ribs to sit this way. He could see how hard Derek was, seeing the outline of his shaft through the thin material, he was big. “You want to sleep?” he asked, knowing that Derek would say no.

He laughed. “No way I can sleep now pretty boy. Not with your hands on me like this.”

“Should I stop then?”

Derek shook his head and pulled Spencer onto his lap, groaning as he got settled right on his cock. His hands smoothed up Spencer’s thighs, gripping hard when his thighs joined his hips and he was rewarded with a sexy little whimper. “I don’t want you to stop Spencer, I don’t want you to ever stop touching me.”

Spencer blushed as his hands slid up Derek’s large arms. Feeling all that muscle underneath. “You sure you want me? There are many people in here that would want you Derek.”

He could see the sadness under his blush. Derek knew Spencer wanted him, but he was self-conscious, even in here…especially in here. He grabbed Spencer’s chin as he spoke. “Spencer, there is no one I want more than you. Not out there, never in here. I only want you.”

Spencer nodded.

“You believe me, right?” Derek asked, rubbing over a bruised cheek. “I tried for years to get over you baby. All the women, you saw. The bars, clubs…even at work. I knew you saw   
me, and you hated it. You poked fun, tried to joke with me, but inside, I was just trying to get the image of you out of my mind. Everyone I was with, man or woman, was you.”

Spencer looked up at him. “Really?”

Derek leaned forward and kissed him. A slow touch of lips at first, then deeper; slightly opening his mouth to taste Spencer’s lips. He could feel Spencer’s lips trembling as he opened his mouth to kiss him back. Derek groaned, and slipped his tongue inside, stroking over Spencer’s. Spencer’s arms circled his neck as he pushed himself closer, Derek wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. 

The kissing turned from sweet and reassuring, to passionate and hot. They were panting, chasing after each other’s kisses, fighting for control of the kiss. When Spencer bit on his lips, Derek lost it, groaning deeply and slowly grinding against him. He gripped Spencer’s thighs, kneading them as Spencer gasped. Derek broke the kiss to gently kiss over his bruised cheek and jaw, to nibble and suck at his slender neck. 

“Derek…” Spencer sighed, tilting his neck away to give Derek more room.

“Hmmm...” he answered, kissing lower to his collar bones.

Spencer moaned, his body surging forward in Derek’s lap, grinding over the hardness under his ass. “As much as I love this…” he gasped when Derek bit his neck. “This isn’t me exploring you.”

Derek chuckled and sat back, arms out to his sides. “You can explore all you want genius.” He watched Spencer’s hands as they moved to the hem of his shirt, slowly pulled it over his head and off to the side. Spencer had seen him shitless plenty of times before, but this was different. Spencer’s eyes widened as he looked over the muscles that spanned his   
chest, stomach, neck and arms. “Whatcha think?”

Spencer licked his lips. “I think you have a beautiful body Derek.”

Derek chuckled. “Thank you, baby boy, you wanna explore some more?” He arched an eyebrow, smirking at him. Spencer nodded, and Derek had to stop himself from begging for that touch. Spencer’s hands trailed from his hips, slowly up to touch his abs, then up to his chest, lightly touching his nipples; that made him growl.

“Feel good?” Spencer asked, glancing up from his chest to see his eyes closed, mouth open.

“So good baby, I need more.” Derek smiled as he opened his eyes. “I need your smart little mouth on me.” Derek watched Spencer lick his lips and lean down, bending his tall frame to kiss on his chest, those soft lips making his skin sizzle and burn with every kiss. “Just like that pretty boy…” he praised, putting hands back in Spencer’s hair and guiding him over his chest. 

He didn’t expect Spencer to keep going down, over his chest to lick over his nipples, licking a long line down the center of his body, biting his sides and sucking on his hips. Derek was panting right now, trying hard not to buck his hips up. “Damn Spence…”

Spencer was on his knees, licking over Derek’s hips. He was hard just from kissing Derek and kissing on his body. Something that never happened to him before. “I’m going to keep going…” 

Derek looked down with hungry eyes, knowing exactly what he meant. “You sure?” Spencer nodded and he moaned, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t come. “Have you ever?” Spencer nodded again, hooking his fingers into his sweats and pulled them down his hips. Derek lifted his ass, helping Spencer slide them down. Cool air hitting his hot skin, making his cock twitch. He watched Spencer like over his lips as he descended.

“Wait, you sure about this?” Derek asked, hoping he would say yes.

Instead of answering, Spencer licked from the base of his cock, all the way up to his head, swirling around it before he pulled away. “Does it seem like I’m sure?”

Derek whimpered. “Fuck baby…” he pushed a little on his head, signaling for him to continue. When Spencer smirked, he nearly lost it, gripping the bars on the bunk with his other hand. Spencer’s hand went to his cock, standing him up and that pretty little mouth parted and started to take him in slowly..

When Spencer’s mouth locked around him, Derek closed his eyes so he wouldn’t come. The first suck had him gone, that wet, warm mouth sliding up and down his cock, leaving him breathless and needy. He gripped Spencer’s hair and looked down to see those pretty lips sealed around him. “So good baby…” he moaned, slowly pulling Spencer’s head up and down, helping him suck him off. 

Considering he hadn’t gotten any ass in a while, plus the blue balls from earlier and the fact that Spencer was his ideal man, he was dangerously close to coming. “Easy baby…”

Spencer pulled off with red lips. “Something wrong?”

Derek chuckled and wiped spit off his lip. “Just that your mouth is fucking amazing and I’m very close.”

“Already?” Spencer grinned, slowly running his fingers up Derek’s slick shaft.

“It’s been awhile baby and your mouth…”he groaned, “you are fucking amazing.”

Spencer leaned down, keeping eye contract with Derek as he licked the tip, swirling his tongue around it. Derek’s brown eyes got incredibly wide, his hand tightening in his hair. “But I wanna see how you taste.”

Derek growled. “Fuuckk..” he swiped his finger over Spencer’s lip.

“Please Der…” he gave him a stroke or two. “Please..”

Derek grinned. “Since you asked so nicely baby.” As soon as Spencer dropped his head back down, loud whistled echoed through the cell block and he growled. “Damn it, I keep forgetting.”

Spencer smiled, he had too. But their beds were very visible from the other side of the cell block and he could see inmates peeking in, some moving their hands in suggestive pulls. “What should we do?”

Derek tucked himself away and ripped the sheet off his bed, walked to the bars off the cell and quickly tied the edges of the sheet so they would have some privacy. The other prisoners glared at him, whining and begging him to leave the curtain down. He shook his head, nasty bastards. When he turned back to Spencer, the kid was still kneeling on the ground. 

“They’re gonna yell the entire time…” Spencer sighed heavily, annoyed.

Derek moved Spencer, so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and knelt between his legs. “Let them bitch baby, they just want what’s mine.” When Spencer smiled, Derek grinned and kissed him. “They just wanna be the one to make you come, to have that pretty mouth sealed over their cocks, they want you naked and needy.”  
Spencer blushed, turning away. “Derek…”

“But they don’t get to baby. They have to stare at that sheet, listening to all the pretty sounds you make while I pleasure you.” Derek kissed him hard, making him lean back. He was careful of his ribs as he pushed Spencer’s shirt up to kiss over his body. Hearing Spencer whimper as he kissed low on his body. Derek didn’t warn him when he pulled Spencer’s sweats down and took him all the way into his mouth for the first time.

“Oh God!!” he moaned, eyes rolling back as he gripped Derek’s shoulders. He could hear the other inmates cursing, whistling and saying nasty things but he ignored them, trying to focus on not coming. “Yes!” he closed his eyes and felt Derek’s tongue swirling all around him.

Derek would grin if he could. Spencer was making those sexy noises and the rest of the cons were forced to sit back and listen, unable to see his baby like this. He pulled slipped his hands under Spencer’s ass and pushed him further into his mouth. Fuck the kid tasted incredible, and he was as hard as ever for him.

“P-please Der... I’m close…” he whined, his toes curling.

Derek sucked harder, letting one hand move to Spencer’s cock, jerking him quickly.

“Yes…yes…yes!” he screamed, as he tried to move back, Derek just took him deeper, so he came all down his throat. His eyes closed, panting hard and let Derek suck him down. Derek started to suck slower and slower, but his body still jumped and twitched.

When Derek pulled back, he could feel Spencer trembling. He smiled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before meeting Spencer’s eyes. Spencer laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. Derek wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him closer, thrusting his tongue in his mouth...like he wanted to thrust other things inside him.

“Wow…” Spencer smiled, leaning back against the hard wall.

“You taste amazing baby.” Derek smirked, licking his lips. 

“Der…” he blushed.

Derek chuckled and helped Spencer pull his pants back up. “You okay?”

Spencer nodded and blushed again. “You really are amazing at that.”

“I try to please.”

“You don’t have to try Derek.” Spencer laughed and reached for Derek’s sweats again.

He groaned. “Baby, you don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Spencer motioned for him to stand.

Derek stood, legs shaking and dick raging hard. Spencer’s capable hands once again pull his sweats down. Derek couldn’t take his eyes away as Spencer leaned forward, giving his dick a wet kiss before running his lips up and down his length. He shuddered, his hands in Spencer’s hair again, “please…” he begged. 

When Spencer’s mouth closed around him, his body bucked forward, trying to fuck his throat. Derek held onto the top bunk with one hand, forcing himself to stay still until he felt Spencer pat his leg and quickly nod at him. He moaned and slowly pulled his hips back, thrusting into Spencer’s mouth. He couldn’t be more perfect if he tried. Spencer’s mouth was hot, wet and fucking wonderful. Each thrust inside had him shaking with need.

“God damn Spence…” he groaned, seeing honey brown eyes wide and those pink lips stretched around him. “I could get lost in your mouth pretty boy…” he thrusted again, deeper this time, but he didn’t pull away, he let his cock rest down Spencer’s throat, seeing how long Spencer would last. The kid never tapped out though, his eyes watered and he moaned around his cock, but Spencer took it.

“Jesus fucking Christ baby…” he gave a shaky laugh. There was no way he could hold it in anymore, not after that. Sweat covered his body, while Spencer gripped his ass, forcing more of him in. “Right there baby…” he looked down. “You gonna swallow me?” When Spencer nodded quickly, Derek gripped his head tightly. “Fuck…” he panted. “Yes…. fuck baby…” he moaned and with another thrust, he came hard and thick down Spencer’s throat, pumping until he had no more left to give and his hips slowed…

Spencer licked over him once more before he pulled back, licking come off his lips. “You oka-…”

Derek cut him off by grabbing his face and kissed him, swirling his tongue inside Spencer’s mouth, tasting himself. When he pulled back, Spencer was grinning, and Derek laughed. “Something funny baby?”

Spencer shook his head. “Just didn’t think it would ever be this way with us.”

Derek pulled his pants up and put their heads together to whisper to him. “Just wait til we are outta here pretty boy…just wait.” The promise was left unsaid but they both knew he meant it.

 

**  
The next morning was the best Derek had in forever. Yes, he was in prison, but he had woken up with Spencer glued to his side. Last night had been amazing, see Spencer like that and having Spencer’s mouth on him had been…. he couldn’t even describe it. It was just wonderful. But the morning had come and as prisoners, they had shit to do. Inmates glared at them during breakfast, and Derek could only smirk at them, seeing Spencer turn away but he saw the blush.

They managed to share a few heated kisses, as well as some heavy grinding before Spencer was sent to the laundry room and he was sent outside for a little yard time. He had a feeling he’d be able to get used to this place, he was built for it. And no one fucked with him when he was outside. A few nodded in respect, either for his fake background accomplishments or for being the one to get Spencer to make those sweet noises, either way he took the compliment. He was happy Spencer was out here right now, he had some business to take care of.

Derek walked up to one Calvin Shaw; former FBI agent turned murderer; who also happened to be Agent Alvez’ guy inside. The one who was supposed to be protecting Spencer…and either failed or let him take a beating. Either way, it was unacceptable, and he was going to handle it. Once he got within 10 feet of Shaw, a group of guys stepped up, blocking him. Derek peered around them, as if they were nothing, because to him they were, only Shaw mattered.

“Lookie here boys, we got us a fish…” Shaw smiled and everyone around him snickered.

“Calvin Shaw, just the man I was looking for.” Derek said.

“Sorry brother, I think you got the wrong man…”

Derek shook his head, easily pushing past the wall of inmates. “Nope, I got it right. See, a little birdie told me that Reid was under your protection.”

Shaw narrowed his eyes. “He is…”

“Stop me if I’m wrong… but pretty boy has a handful of bruises to his face and ribs. You call that your protection?” As Derek openly challenged him, the guys around them went silent, so quiet he could have heard a pin drop. 

“A man can only do so much when Reid was askin for it. He still thinks the rules out there work in here.” Shaw shook his head. “And they don’t.”

Derek stood in front of him, arms folded across his chest. “I need to know one thing, did you order the beat down, or did it come from someone else?”

“Ah, Newbie got a taste of that forbidden fruit I see…” Shaw laughed. “I know a lot of brothers that want him, been offered just about anything if I was willing to give him up.”

Derek growled. “You need to be real careful how you talk about him. If it so much as offends me…we are gonna have an issue.”

“You need to learn how shit works in here fish, just cuz you got a bad rep, don’t mean you come in here givin me orders… do you even know who I am?”

Derek smiled coldly. “Oh yeah, former FBI agent Calvin Shaw, murdered his confidential informant…. but I know another agent…Alvez; you might have heard of him.” He grinned when Shaw’s smile turned into a glare. “Ah, so you do know him. Well, I also know him, and he told me some info about you…maybe all your friends wanna hear?”

Shaw looked around and nodded once, all the guys around them walked off, leaving them alone. “Threats won’t help...”

Derek leaned in close. “Look here asshole, I know a few things that you don’t want your buddies to know. And I might consider it our little secret, if you tell me what I want to know. Did you give the order, or did it come from somewhere else?”

Shaw looked both ways, making sure they were alone. “Look, I didn’t give the order. He had it comin for pokin his FBI nose where it don’t belong. Now the others don’t know he’s FBI, but you threaten me again and I’ll scream it to the heavens.”

Derek moved so fast that Shaw barely had time to see his arm move before it was wrapped around his throat. He squeezed, Shaw clawed at his hands, but it made no difference, he was too strong. The other inmates came back, hands balled into fists but as Derek squeezed so hard Shaw gasped and waved them away. They backed up slowly but kept within arm’s reach.

“Now listen here you traitor, he was under your protection and he got hurt. This is what’s gonna happen, you are going to give me the names of the guys who did this, and I’m going to let you walk away from here. That’s the good news.”

Shaw clawed at the hands around his neck enough to draw in a breath. “What’s the bad news?” he gasped.

“Bad news is, I’m gonna mark you up just like Spencer got, and if your boys move, I’m gonna have 10 years tacked onto their time and get your punkass transferred outta here. Got it?”

Shaw nodded.

Derek release him and backed up. “They come at me, it’s on you.”

Shaw was able to catch his breath and held his hands up to the guys. “Whatever you do, just stay back.” When they tried to argue, he gave them that look, the one that said shut the fuck up or you’re a dead man. They didn’t try and argue. 

Derek smiled, hands balled up into fists. “Now, the names.”

“There were three of them; Wilkens, Grady and Stevens. I’m gonna accept this little beating and call us square after that, but if this comes back to me, we are gonna have another issue. Got it?”

Derek nodded. “Got it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Life Line  
Part 4  
A Moreid Story

 

Being chipper in prison was never a good thing. It gave off the wrong impressions to just about everyone, but Spencer couldn’t help it. He folded towel after towel, not even thinking about how many germs could linger on the towels and blankets if they weren’t properly cleaned, like he always did. No, instead he smiled as he folded, replaying everything that had happened since Derek came for him. Though he was still upset that Derek was there in the first place, he couldn’t help but he glad to see him and it certainly wouldn’t dim his mood.

The ego boost alone, knowing that Derek wanted him of all people, was enough to make him grin for days and after what they did last night, being able to touch Derek and have Derek touching him back, sent shivers throughout his body when he thought of it. It still seemed a little unreal though. Derek was supposed to be with Savannah, “the PERFECT woman” as he called her, and he’d hated her from day one, but then she gave birth to Hank, well…that was another story.

The moment Spencer laid his eyes on Hank, the little blue bundle with milk chocolate skin and Derek’s unmistakable dark brown eyes, he knew he’d lost Derek for good. He lost his best friend of 12 years and he also lost any and all hope of ever having “more” with Derek. So, it hadn’t been a surprise when Derek told him and the rest of their team that he was leaving. He was so proud of himself for being able to hold it together, to hold back the tears until he was alone.

They had been apart now for an entire year after that conversation. Well, 12 months, 3 weeks and 4 days to be exact and he’d thought about Derek very often. Wanting to reach out to him, to see him, talk with him, coffee maybe…but the timing didn’t seem right, and Derek was out of the game, Spencer didn’t want to show up and bring it all back, so he’d stayed away. Now, they’d been reunited like to no time had passed between them, their friendship picked up right where they’d left it and now Spencer had so much more with Derek. It was everything he’d wanted for a long time.

Shaking his head, he gave a private smile and focused on his work, waiting for time to speed up so he could see Derek. It was only an hour away from him but after over a year of being apart, an hour seemed like a lifetime of torture. The buzzing of the laundry room door, drew his attention and he looked up to see another one of Shaw’s lacking entering the room and closing them in. Spencer averted his eyes, and kept folding, hoping the guy would just leave him be.

“So, Reid,” he began, crossing his arms over his large chest. “Shaw heard a little rumor about your new cellie.”

Spencer flinched, he knew it was only a matter of time before Shaw found out about Derek being a Fed, even a retired one. Spencer chose not to look up, meeting the other mans eyes would gave himself away. “I-I’m sure there is a lot of rumors about him.” he stuttered as he kept folding.

“Rumor has it, that you’re finally off the market.”

Spencer stopped folding and looked up, surprised at the sudden chance of direction. Maybe this wasn’t about Derek’s cover being blown after all, but he still didn’t like the chain of thought that came with sharing information like this. “I fail to see how that’s any of Shaw’s business.” Spencer snapped, looking up to meet his eyes.

“Everything in this place is Shaw’s business and if he remembered correctly, you turned down many profitable offers to be someone’s bitch. Shaw had guys offering him the world for a taste of you.”

Spencer couldn’t help the shudder at his words, he didn’t like the idea of being someone’s property like that and Shaw had told him what men were offering for him; money, drugs, less prison time. Pretty much anything Shaw wanted would be his, as long as Spencer belonged to the lucky winner. Of course, he’d said no each time, declining all the “generous” offers and the “gifts”. Shaw said it was only a matter of time before he stopped being so nice about letting him decline and someone would claim him.

“Well, as I’ve told him and all his other…goons, I’m not interested.”

“You must be interested in your cell mate Reid, with all those sexy little noises you made for him.” He stepped forward an inch in front of Reid and licked his lips. He too wanted a go at the little boy, but with nothing to offer Shaw, he was out of luck.

Spencer took a step back, not liking the sudden closeness combined with the uncalled-for discussion of his sex life. But he wouldn’t be able to lie about this, the entire cell block had heard them together, but he still wasn’t comfortable discussing it, not for Shaw to hear it. Admitting it would only help move things along, and even though this guy was alone, he was more than able to get Shaw’s point across.

“Fine, to answer your question, I am with him now.”

Spencer saw a smug look on the guys face, but it only lasted a few moments before jealousy came to the surface. He lifted a finger and ran it down his arm and Spencer shuddered, feeling like he would vomit any second as the guy touched him, an unwelcome touch, an unwanted one.

“You could have belonged to anyone Reid, anyone and you chose the new guy.” He shook his head and suggestively licked his lips. “I could have made you come so hard, fucked you in ways you can’t even imagine.”

“Stop, please.” Spencer begged, he’d tried to back up, but he was grabbed by his wrist hard, and it was squeezed tightly.

“Why don’t I just give you a chance to change your mind, huh?” He gripped Reid’s delicate wrist harder. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, you won’t want him anymore.”

Panic took over when the pressure on his wrist tightened. He looked around in search of anyone to help him, but there was no one. He would fight as much as he could, for as long as he could, but this was going to happen. This guy was going to rape him. Spencer backed up as much as he could against the wall and the man followed, trying to press against him. Spencer pushed him away, but it did little to stop the stronger man. Just as he was about to press his groin into Spencer’s, the door opened.

“Hey!” An officer yelled.

Spencer jumped, more in relief than from being caught doing something wrong. The inmate stepped back, and Spencer could finally breathe in clean air, as opposed to the unwashed, cigarette smoke smell he’d had all around him. 

“You’re not supposed to be in here Jackson.”

Jackson chuckled as he headed towards the door. “I was just having a word with him.”

The officer looked back and forth between them. “Yeah, sure. You had your word, now move along.”

Spencer was shaking but doing his best not to let on how scared he had been, how scared he still was. Jackson had come very close to…just very close. Jackson and the officer walked out without another word and Spencer’s breathing became very shallow, his body was shaking so hard his teeth clattered. He jumped at the loud buzzing sound up above him, signaling it was time to go back to his cell block. He needed to calm down before he saw Derek. He didn’t need anything else to get mad about.

Spencer took a few deep breaths and nervously ran hands down his clothes, through his hair and walked out. For once, he was grateful for the officer being in front of him. The short walk back to his block was quiet and uneventful, since Spencer pretended to ignore the nasty and suggestive comments as he passed the cells closest to his. As he stepped into the empty cell, he took another breath. If he closed his eyes, he could block out the sights and sounds around him, taking a moment to deal with what just happened to him. It would be harder to calm down than he originally thought.

As the cell opened once more, Spencer was both a little scared and relieved when Derek walked in. It wasn’t until he turned around that Spencer’s attempted smile turned into a look of horror. His mouth fell open as he stood up, he saw blood coating Derek’s knuckles, a few smears up his forearms, a drop here and there on his clothing and a nasty cut on Derek’s cheekbone.

“Oh my God!” Spencer stopped in front of Derek, hands spread wide, unable to think of a way he could help him.

“Baby, don’t freak out…” he shushed softly. “I’m okay.”

“Okay? You’re covered in blood!” He squeaked, eyes dangerously close to popping out of his head.

Derek knew he should have cleaned up first before coming back, but that asshole officer wouldn’t let him. Derek kept very still, watching Spencer look over his body. It would take him a minute, but Spencer’s eyes would stop playing mind games on him and he’d be able to tell whose blood came from who and where.

“Your only wound is your cheek.”

Derek smiled. “Yes, and it’s a shallow cut.”

Spencer slowed down his breathing and lead Derek over to the sink, holding his arms under the water to wash the blood off. He couldn’t help but notice how calm Derek seemed, and how quiet he was. He’d barely said 10 words to him, it was a little worrisome. When Derek’s hands were clean, Spencer used the bottom part of his shirt to dry them, then looked up to clean Derek’s cut.

“I’m fine baby, please don’t worry.” Derek rubbed Spencer’s cheek with his thumb. “Really. It doesn’t even hurt.”

Spencer shook his head as he whipped the blood away with wet fingers. “What happened?”

“Spencer…” Derek sighed.

“No. Tell me what happened.” Spencer demanded. He was able to breath again when he saw the cut to Derek’s cheek was indeed a shallow one.

“I told you that whoever did this to you,” he rubbed his knuckle over the bruise on Spencer’s cheek, “that I would make them pay for hurting you. And I did.”

“You what?!” He squeaked, eyes wide.

“They deserved it Spencer,” he shot back. “They should have headed the first warning.”

“You didn’t…. did you?” He couldn’t even ask the question and he tried to school his face, so Derek wouldn’t see the horror on it.

Derek narrowed his eyes, seeing how anxious Spencer had become. “No, I didn’t kill anyone. I just roughed them up, maybe broke a nose or so, hence the blood.”

“Derek!”

He sighed, hands rubbing up Spencer’s arms. “They had it comin, now we are even. I won’t do anything else.”

Spencer hugged him, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and squeezed hard. He only relaxed when Derek’s arms circled his waist. For a moment, Spencer closed his eyes, pretending he was safe and anywhere but here. Spencer turned his face and kissed over Derek’s neck. “You didn’t…. you shouldn’t have done that.”

“When are you going to learn, pretty boy?” he paused to moved back so he could see Spencer’s eyes, letting their heads rest together. “When are you going to understand, that there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you?”

Spencer smiled to blink back tears. He leaned in and kissed him quickly, smiling again at Derek’s whine of protest when he moved. “I guess you’ll just have to remind me.”

Derek smiled back. “I’ll remind you every chance I get.” He was happy that Spencer didn’t seem mad at him anyone, but something was off. Derek could feel it. Spencer was smiling, but his eyes were telling a different story. He’d noticed as soon as he came in, but their little argument distracted him. Spencer had seemed shaken, jumpy when he arrived, and he didn’t like not knowing if something was wrong. Derek took Spencer’s hands in his own and kissed over the backs of them. “You okay baby?”

Spencer tried not to look as shaken as he felt, but if Derek had to ask him, he wasn’t doing as well as he thought he was at hiding it. “I’m just worried.”

“No, it’s more than that.” Derek seared his eyes, but Spencer was looking down, so he looked down too and noticed something on Spencer’s wrist. He focused his eyes before he lifted Spencer’s arms up to get a closer look. He could see circular bruises on Spencer’s wrists, like finger print bruises, from someone grabbing him. “What is this?”

Spencer tried to jerk his arms away, but Derek held on tight. “It’s nothing.”

“Who did this to you?” Derek demanded. He couldn’t help the heat in his words when he spoke, even though it wasn’t Spencer’s fault. He was mad, upset and it was coming out through his words. “When did this happen?”

“You know it’s just me being clumsy.” Spencer offered weakly, knowing it wouldn’t make Derek back down.

“Spencer, you gotta know that won’t work, okay? Not with me.” He softened the tone of his voice as he brushed his thumb lightly over the largest bruise. “Please tell me. I won’t…” he paused before the lie could slip out. “I can’t promise I won’t do anything to whoever did this, but I won’t be mad at you.”

Spencer sighed and kissed over the backs of Derek’s hands, gaining strength wherever he could. “Um, I-I was folding laundry and one of Shaw’s guys came in and said that he and Shaw heard us last night, they know we are together.”

Derek was a little confused at the context of Spencer’s story. “Okay…did you not want anyone to know?” he asked, trying not to look as hurt as he felt if Spencer was ashamed to be with him.

“That’s not it,” he looked away from Derek eyes, they would see right through him if he looked too long. “Shaw told me about some of the offers he was receiving and if I was interested in any of the guys…who wanted me, like that. I said no.”

Just when he thought he couldn’t hate Calvin Shaw anymore…. “Baby…”

“No one did anything. Shaw told them no. And for a while, everything was fine, but now that we are…together, Shaw wants to know why I said yes to you and no to all the others.”

Derek could tell he was really shaken up over this, so he wrapped his arms around Spencer and held him. It didn’t escape his attention that Spencer jumped at his touch. “Spence, you don’t have to tell him anything about us. It’s none of his business.”

“I know, and I told Shaw’s guys that and he was jealous. Jealous because I told him no too and then he tried to…” Spencer bit back a sob and tucked himself close to Derek’s chest.

If Derek thought he was angry before, over the bruises, he was murderous now. Someone had touched him against his will…and he knew how much Spencer hated people touching him, even from family and friends. But he promised Spencer he wasn’t going to get upset and he didn’t. Derek pulled Spencer closer, hugging his delicate body as tight as he could and took a deep breath.

“Oh baby,” he trailed off and kissed the side of his cheek. “I’m really sorry that happened to you, but I’m not going to be sorry after I get ahold of him.”

“Derek, you can’t…”

“Yes, I can, and I will. I won’t have someone touching you like that,” Derek gave him direct eye contact. “You deserve respect baby, from everyone.”

“It’s not worth all the trouble that comes with it Derek, please don’t.”

“Spencer, you are worth the trouble. I’d fight everyone in this place to prove that to you.”

Spencer shook his head, trying to pretend that this wasn’t real, that they weren’t in prison. He wanted out of here, now. “I’m not going to tell you who it was.”

“Spencer…”

“No, please just don’t. I can’t have you beating up everyone who makes a pass at me.” He moved out of Derek’s arms to splash water over his face, glancing at his shaky hands. “What we need to do, is get an update from Emily.”

Derek huffed. Spencer really wasn’t going to tell him. He thought about arguing, but he was tired and a little sore, he went and laid back on Spencer’s bed, his feet dangling over. “I know. Emily is supposed to come today and give me an update.”

Spencer nodded. “Good, maybe we can get out of here soon, before any thing else happens.” He walked to the bed and sat down beside Derek, lying a hand on one of his thighs. “You okay?”

“I’m fine Spencer. It’s you I’m worried about.” Derek tucked an arm behind is head and used it as a pillow and rubbed Spencer’s back with the other hand.

Spencer smiled, enjoying Derek’s touch. “I’m alright Der. It’s nothing that hasn’t happened before. It just took me by surprise.”

“It was out of line. No one should touch you like that unless you give them permission.” Derek rose up, so he was sitting beside him and kissed his shoulder. “I don’t like anyone treating you that way.”

“I know, me either. But I’m fine, it’s over with. I just need to move past it, okay?”

Derek nodded, not in agreement but not wanting to fight about this when it was clear neither of them would win. “You wanna lay down for a while?”

Just as Spencer was going to answer, the door buzzed open and Derek stood up, moving himself in front of Spencer as an officer walked in. 

“Morgan, you got a visitor.” He barked, dangling a pair of handcuffs off one finger.

Derek nodded and turned around, leaning down quickly to kiss Spencer. “That’ll be Emily. We are getting outta here baby, I promise.”

Spencer smiled. “I believe you.”

“NOW Morgan…”

Derek rolled his eyes, making Spencer smirk before he let officer “asshole” slap the cuffs on him and lead him out.

 

**  
Derek could see Emily waiting at an empty table as he looked through the little window in the center of the door. When the door buzzed open and the officer stepped aside, he walked towards her, smiling even as he saw the very motherly disapproving frown on her face. He’d felt bad not giving her a warning about his plan, but Emily being the good friend that she was, would have done everything in her power, which she had a lot now, to stop him. When Derek opened his arms to embrace her, the officer behind him spoke up.

“No touching.”

Anger was tossed at the annoying, and too efficient officer and he took a seat right next to her. As he palmed her hand, he ignored anything the officer might have to say about that. He needed to feel her, to know she was really there, that they hadn’t given up hope on getting Spencer out. 

“I know.” He sighed.

“You should have told me Derek,” Emily scowled.

“You know why I couldn’t Emily. You would have tried to stop me, and I needed to help him.” Derek pleaded with his eyes, hoping she would understand.

Emily shook her head but gripped Derek’s hand tighter in her own. “I know, but what you did was reckless, dangerous. What if someone found out who you are?”

“No, I stand by my decision. You have no idea what it’s like in this place Emily. Spencer wouldn’t have lasted by himself.” Derek shook his head now, he was trying not to give anything else away to what had happened that involved Spencer, but Emily was the leader for a reason…she was a damn good profiler.

“Derek, what’s happened?”

“Nothing,” he lied easily, meeting her eyes directly.

“I know that look Derek,” She prompted. “You’re hiding something.”

“I can’t tell you everything. All I can say is that even with me being here, things are still complicated for Spencer. I need to know when we can get him out, he’s goin stir crazy.”

When Emily didn’t immediately respond with good news, Derek narrowed his eyes and observed. She was nervous, squeezing one of his hands and picking her nails with the other hand. Her eyes never me his for more than a moment before she looked away. This could only mean the news she told him about over the phone, wasn’t of the good variety.

“Em, please tell me the judge didn’t change his mind at the last minute.” He held his breath, finding himself squeezing her hand for support. 

“No, the judge looked over his case and agrees with the evidence.” She said with one large gust of air, smiling.

“Then why are you so nervous right now?”

Clearing her throat, and giving Morgan direct eye contact, she continued. “He is being released this afternoon.”

This was good news, so why did she pick now to give mixed signals? He couldn’t help but think until what she said sank in and he broke out into a wide, all teeth showing grin. “Great! I can’t wait to tell him.”

“Derek…” Emily spoke harshly, cutting through the cheers and nabbing his attention back to her.

The smile left his face quickly and he settled back down, nervous. “What?”

“Spencer is getting out…” she sniffled. “But not you.”

“What exactly does that mean?” he asked, searching her face.

Emily was surprised at how emotional she was becoming right now. She didn’t think it would be this hard to tell him, but he was her friend and she was worried for him. “Uh, it came to the warden’s attention that you haven’t been keeping a low profile in here.”

He huffed. “I’ll admit, this was more challenging actually living it than it was in theory on paper. But I’ve handled it.”

Derek wasn’t sure why he had to defend himself like this in the first place. Survival of the fittest wasn’t a joke in there, one really had to be strong of both body and mind to make it in prison. He thought he was doing a decent job, given that this was his first time in a situation like this, and hopefully his only time.

“Derek, if you think beating up Calvin Shaw and four of his minions really counts as keeping a low profile, you need to rethink.” She said sarcastically, hiding the fat that she was pleased with him giving Shaw a beat down.

Derek looked away, clenching his jaw. “They got what was coming to them Emily. Shaw is lucky he didn’t get it worse.”

It was her turn to huff out a laugh and she opened the file she’d brought with her. “Let’s see, Shaw was treated for two cracked ribs, a broken nose, wrist and orbital bone, not to mention the various bruises and black eyes.” She gave him a look and watched how surprised he seemed. “That’s pretty brutal Derek, even for you.”

“Uh, wow. That’s more that what I’d have guessed.” He didn’t remember hurting Shaw that badly and the guy had walked away, without help, and that smug smile still plastered on his face, even with the broken nose and orbital bone.

“I know why you did it Derek, and I wanted to do the same thing, but Shaw has a lot of pull in here, the warden falls under that scope.”

“So, what? You’re saying I’m stuck in here for beating his ass?” He scuffed, very pissed off right now. “That won’t hold up, not in any court room.”

Emily closed the file and nodded. “No, it won’t. But I’m almost 100% sure the warden is dirty.” She spoke low, looking around to make sure no other officers where listening in. “I’m working to get him removed and his orders to detain you thrown out the window, but it won’t be today.”

Derek groaned and put his head in his hands, rubbing them over his face and the back of his head before he looked at her again. “Great, just awesome. That could take weeks.”

“I’m sorry Derek.”

He squeezed her hand. “That’s not on you, this was my fault.” He smiled as best he could under the circumstances. “I’ll be okay until you get more, as long as he is out of here.”

“That’s a done deal. I just thought you might want to tell him what’s happened before he knows he’s getting out.”

“No, I will tell him he’s been cleared of the murder charges, but I’m not going to mention me staying.”

He knew the moment Spencer knew, he would do anything to stay behind with him. And with Shaw and company starting to retaliate, Spencer needed out as soon as possible. With what happened to Spencer during laundry duty, he was still the main focus of the back lash, even though Derek was the one beating everyone’s ass.

“Derek, you have to tell him.”

“You know why I can’t,” he said tiredly. “He needs to get out, and if he knows that I’m not coming…”

She sighed and understood. “Then he won’t go.”

“No, he won’t.” The door buzzed open, it was time to go. He stood and hugged her quickly before the officer started to bitch again. “Make sure you keep him safe Emily. He won’t be happy with either of us after he figures this out.”

Emily hugged him hard. “No, he won’t. He may never speak to either of us again though.”

Derek pulled back and wiped a tear of her cheek. “I don’t care, as long as he’s safe, I can deal with what comes after.”

“I’ll make sure he is and I’m coming back for you.” Emily promised, unsure of why she felt like she was lying to him right now.

Somehow, Derek knew, just like she did, that her promise was a lie. She couldn’t promise this wouldn’t take long, and if it did, Shaw had it out for him now, and would so even more when he realizes Spencer is out. He knew he might not make it to that day when Emily comes back for him. But he didn’t let her see if, he walked back to the door and gave her a sad smile. “See ya later Em.”


End file.
